hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Okita Souji
"He frightened me… His eyes were always cold, but he laughs as if he's enjoying himself, even when discussing taking someone's life." Okita Souji, '''known as '''Souji Okita '''in the localization, is a main protagonist in Hakuōki, as well as one of Chizuru's potential love interests. He is the Captain of the First Division in the Shinsengumi. Personality Okita is a chronic prankster and teases his friends and subordinates often, but his mischief also has a more sinister side, as he delights in tormenting his enemies. He genuinely enjoys fighting and killing, and is quick to make either joking or serious threats. However, rather than slaughtering people indiscriminately, he selects his targets based on whether he perceives them as enemies of the Shinsengumi. Despite his unconventional moral compass, Okita is loyal to Kondou to a fault, striving to gain his approval and acceptance in everything he does. Taking his side whenever he is given the opportunity, Okita is quick to jump to his defense either literally or figuratively, and trusts no one but himself to act in Kondou's best interests. Because of this, he is suspicious of Hijikata's motives, and tends to blame him for Kondou's missteps and misfortunes. Okita maintains a carefree and even childish attitude towards most things, even going so far as to make light of his tuberculosis. Often, he will tailor his actions and words to elicit certain reactions for his own entertainment, most prominently from Chizuru and Hijikata. However, despite his constant mischief, Okita is neither shallow-minded nor ignorant of the burdens he and the rest of the Shinsengumi bear. Background Okita Souji is based on the historical figure of the same name. He was born into a samurai family, but his parents died when he was very young. Because his older sister, '''Mitsu, could not afford to take care of him, she left him at Shiei Hall when he was nine years old. Though he was supposed to have been a student, he spent most of his time doing household chores. When Kondou found out that his students were beating him as "practice" and told them to stop, they blamed Okita for tattling and redoubled their abuse. Okita then requested that Kondou not interfere again. After some time, Okita started trying to mimic the students' moves and fight back, so Kondou allowed him to participate in sparring. Okita suffered a cut in his first fight, but insisted on continuing in spite of his injury, and eventually won the match. Following this, the other students left him alone, and he officially started training. In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi See also: 'Okita Souji/Route'' Prologue Okita is first encountered shortly after Saito rescues Chizuru from furies, expressing disappointment that there are no enemies left for him to kill. He then insists that Chizuru thank them for saving her. Once she does, perhaps realizing her true gender, he remarks upon her politeness and introduces himself. He reacts with confusion to Hijikata's decision to bring Chizuru back to the Shinsengumi headquarters, as he openly supports killing her from the beginning. As they return to the compound, he directly escorts Chizuru, preventing her from escaping. Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi When Chizuru is brought into the common area to be introduced to the Shinsengumi officers, Okita asks if she slept well, telling her that when he checked on her earlier, she "didn't move, no matter what he poked". When Saito assures Chizuru that he was teasing her, Okita says he just wanted to see her squirm. However, despite his joking, Okita's stance on killing Chizuru has not changed, to the point that Kondou reprimands him for his harshness. Following this, Okita is somewhat less vocal about his opinion. Escape or Explanation Choice If Chizuru tries to escape, Okita appears and voices the opinion that she should be put to death for failing to prove her trustworthiness. If Chizuru stays, she says they "may do whatever they like with her", but Okita bursts into laughter and concedes that they are being hard on her. He then remarks that he has never seen a more innocent girl, revealing his awareness of her true gender. After Hijikata explains that he shares this knowledge, ignoring Kondou's shock, Okita encourages Chizuru to open up to them. Chizuru's Story As Okita was aware of Chizuru's gender before her confirmation, his opinion on killing her has not changed. While the other captains are preoccupied with discussing her gender, he reminds them that if Chizuru is a threat, her personal situation is irrelevant. To determine whether this is the case, Kondou asks Chizuru to share her side of the story. After Chizuru reveals that she is in search of her father, Yukimura Kodo, Saito mentions that the Shinsengumi is also looking for him, and Okita explains some of the circumstances behind his disappearance. Despite Hijikata's decision that executing Chizuru is not an option, Okita is quick to remind her that they may decide to kill her later anyway. When Hijikata proposes that they make Chizuru a page and asks Kondou and Sanan if either of them need an assistant, Okita points out that Hijikata suggested it, so he cannot shirk that responsibility. One Week Later Choice If Chizuru looks for someone to talk to, she finds Okita and Saito in the courtyard. When she asks if there is anything they can do to accelerate the process of searching for her father, Okita muses that they may be able to let her accompany them on their rounds. However, he also warns her that her life will be in danger if she does so. After Saito assesses Chizuru's skill with her kodachi, Okita adds that even though Saito has given his approval, they still have to wait for Hijikata to allow them to take her outside the compound. He then offers to keep Chizuru company, along with Saito, in the meantime. News From Osaka At the end of the day, Okita interrupts Chizuru in the middle of talking to herself about the captains' kindness, teasing her about her gullibility. He then accompanies Chizuru to the common area for their meal, along with Saito and Heisuke. Once Inoue informs the group that Sanan has been injured, Saito explains to Chizuru that he will no longer be able to wield a sword, and Okita hints that Sanan may have to take something, as he is not the type to admit defeat. Nagakura immediately rebukes Okita, saying that officers should not join "the Corps". When Chizuru expresses confusion, Okita says only that they are "men to be pitied". Shinsengumi Adventures 1 Several months after Chizuru first arrives at the Shinsengumi headquarters, Okita awakens her one morning, complaining that she has slept in instead of making breakfast. Chizuru apologizes, but Okita tells her that there is nothing she can do to reverse the trouble she has already caused. When Saito later reprimands Okita for lying to her, Okita says she should earn her keep, and Saito retorts that it is not his decision. After breakfast, Chizuru stays to be introduced to the Watch. Okita says that doing so will cause problems, as they will have to explain why they kept "the medicine" hidden from the other men. Saito reminds him that Yamazaki and Shimada are trusted with the Shinsengumi's secrets, and that telling them of Chizuru and her circumstances is inevitable if they want to find Kodo. When Nagakura points out that the Shinsengumi must stand by its decision, Okita states that he understands why they made that decision, but he still does not agree with it. Once the Watch is briefed on their newest mission, Okita takes issue with Yamazaki's loyalty to Hijikata. Though Saito reprimands him for creating needless conflict, and Shimada reproaches Yamazaki for talking out of turn, their argument only ends after Hijikata kicks the captains out. Later that day, a cat starts wreaking havoc in the compound. Okita is among the first to give chase, along with Saito. Yamazaki is soon caught up in the pursuit and demands that Okita take responsibility for his cat, but Okita denies that it belongs to him. Some time later, Okita and Saito join the captains' meeting in Chizuru's quarters, and Okita advocates most strongly for catching the cat. In his sub-route, Chizuru chooses to help him. Okita remarks that "those legs don't look very fast", but does not protest against her inclusion. Once outside, Chizuru hears someone crying, and they find one of the Yagi boys. He explains that he tried to tame the cat, but it ran away. When Saito blames him for the situation, the boy cries more. If Chizuru tries to make the child laugh, she ends up scaring him instead, which amuses Okita and causes Saito to lose patience and search for the cat on his own. Yamazaki then arrives and asks why Chizuru is out of her room and why Hijikata has not been informed. Okita says there is no need to bother him, and Chizuru agrees that they should resolve the situation quietly. Disapproving, Yamazaki asks that they report the situation if it escalates any further and departs. Resuming the search, Okita finds the cat asleep in the sun. When he picks it up one-handed by the scruff of the neck, Chizuru rushes forward to take the cat away from him before he can hurt it. Startled, Okita apologizes and explains that he does not kill things for no reason. He adds that he understands how fragile humans are, so it makes sense that cats would be more so. Chizuru then entrusts him with the cat to be released, and he accepts it more carefully this time. Harada Memories of Love 1 (Harada's route) When Chizuru tries to go into the courtyard, Okita reminds her that she was ordered not to leave her room without permission, warning her that they may have to kill her. He remarks that Kondou and Hijikata are generous even to feed her, and departs. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 (Okita) Chapter 5 (Okita) Chapter 6 (Okita) Chapter 7 (Okita) Final Chapter (Okita) In other routes Though the choices that cause Okita to drink the Water of Life are made before the routes divide, this decision has no bearing in any route except his own. In all others, his condition continues to worsen due to tuberculosis, and he is eventually sent away from the Shinsengumi to recover. Hijikata's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Kazama's route Following Chizuru's separation from the rest of the Shinsengumi, Okita is not seen again. Chizuru finds out from Amagiri that he died from from his tuberculosis. In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Okita's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the first half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Final Chapter In Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Okita's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the second half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Final Chapter In other routes Hijikata's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Nagakura's route Sanan's route Yamazaki's route Iba's route Souma's route Sakamoto's route Kazama's route In Hakuōki: Sweet School Life ''Main article: Okita Souji/SSL'' In the anime In the Character CDs * Kaisouroku Jou Volume 1 ** Kiba Gatsu~Character song ** Okita Souji Monologue~Drama Track * Bakumatsu Kafusho ** Kurenai no Ame (紅ノ雨)~Drama Track ** Boubaku Taru Yami (茫漠たる闇)~Drama Track ** Nigirimeshi (握り飯)~Drama Track ** Kurenai no Ame (紅ノ雨) Instrumental ** Boubaku Taru Yami (茫漠たる闇) Instrumental * Reimeiroku Character CD (With Ibuki) ** Tenjou no Ken (天上ノ剣)~Drama Track ** Hinaka no en (ひなかの縁)~Drama Track ** Tenjou no Ken (天上ノ剣) Instrumental In the Drama CDs From '''tokio_fujita's LiveJournalhttp://tokio-fujita.livejournal.com/15333.html: Tokuten Shinsengumi Kitan * Momokara Umareta Nantoyara * Shutsujin Zenya * Hana to Oni * Katana Kanteishimasu! * Kyasutojin niyoru Zadankai CD (PSP) * Taketori Onigatari ~Kazama Hime to Itsutsu Nandai~ (DS) * Ame to Muchi ~Okita to Kondou no Baai~ (DS) * Amenohi no Shougekuja (3DS) * Sannan, Shimabara de Kataru Toki (3DS) Zuisouroku * Umikame wa Tsuraiyo ~Kessen! Otohime Tai Kazama, Kaisanbutsu no Gyakushuu~ * Futari no Toshizou * Subarashiki "Sho" no Seikai * Kouun no Warashibe Chouja (PSP) * Taishitachi no Nabeshuukai (DS) * Toaru Kansatsu Taishi no Ichinichi (DS) Yuugiroku * Issun Taishi * Karuta Voice CD (DS) Yuugiroku 2 * 親指隊士/ご隠居世直し道中 * 火打ち石売り鬼 * あの子と祭りに行くのなら * 届かない手紙、伝わらない心 Junsouroku * Tsuru no Oreimairi Reimeiroku * Ryunosuke no Kimodameshi * Gyouten ni Miru Kizahashi * Kenjitsu no Susume * Ryunosuke Kanbyou Jikenbo * Karekini Hanawo Sakasemasho ~Ryunosuke no Junan~ (PSP) * Nouryou?! Tonsho Nanafushigi (PSP) * Bukiyounari Wagayasashisa (DS) * Mayoeru Ryunosuke no Ichijitsu (DS) * Serizawa-san no Sagashi Mono (PS3) * Nagakura Shinpachi Saikyou Densetsu (PS3) Sweet School Life * 薄桜学園生徒総会 * もうひとりの千鶴 * 彼らの青春～演劇部助っ人編～ * Special voice CD Anime/OVA/Movie Dramas * Edo no Mi (season 1) * Chiisana Tsudoi (season 2) * Keiou Ninen no Owarini (OVA) * 仕事依頼の一日 (movie) * 守るべき掟 (movie) * Hakuouki Sekkaroku Blu-ray Box Drama (might not be in it, but cannot find title or participants) Stage Events * 薄桜鬼 朗読劇 雪が華のように舞うとき 前編 * 薄桜鬼 朗読劇 雪が華のように舞うとき 後編 Drama CD Books * Shikon Moushin no Kage * Hakuoki Hekketsuroku Fanbook ** Juugoyabana (track name) * Sylph Magazine ** Juugoyabana (track name) * Senryou Ichiya no Yume * Character Drama CD Book Vol.1 ** 紅葉慕情 (track name) * Character Drama CD Book Vol.4 ** 青天 (track name) * Reimeiroku Anime Fanbook ** Ryu No Onkaeshi (track name) Regular Drama CDs * Shinsengumi Torimonohikae (1st Half) * Shinsengumi Torimonohikae (2nd Half) * Wakadono Dochuki * Chizuru Yuukai Jikenchou * Shimabara Soudouki * Seiya no Omoi * Kaimei Hijouroku * Ryunosuke Tanren Hiwa * Kanzakura Emaki * Aizu Onmitsuchou * Shinsengumi Kidan * Kondou-san no Nayami no Tane * Youtou Shimatsuki * Nisemono Soudouki In the musicals Main article: 'Okita Souji/HakuMyu'' Okita is portrayed by Hirose Daisuke in HakuMyu Saito-hen through Toudou-hen; by Aramaki Yoshihiko in HakuMyu Reimeiroku through Harada-hen; and by Yamazaki Shogo in HakuMyu Hijikata-hen 2. Gallery ''Main article: 'Okita Souji/Gallery Quotes * "And here I was, planning to take care of them all on my own. Couldn't you have picked another day to work so fast, Saito?" (Prologue, to Saito) * "Let's just kill the kid. You want to keep someone quiet, that's the only sure way." (Chapter 1) * "If you don't want to get cut open by some angry ronin with too much drink and too little coin, you need to be ready to put up a fight." (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) * "This is just fucking great… Anybody else think we're just creating more flunkies to blindly follow Hijikata, or is it just me?" (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, regarding Yamazaki) * "Stop moving your damn mouth and move your feet instead! Run!" (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to Saito) * "If we interrupted an important meeting for this, with him how he is right now… We might not be presentable to the public for months. Some of us might not ever be found." (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, regarding Hijikata) * "If you don't do what you're told, don't be surprised if you end up with a sword in your back." (Harada Memories of Love 1, to Chizuru) Trivia * Yamazaki's immediate assumption that the cat in Shinsengumi Adventures 1 belongs to Okita implies that Okita has been involved in at least one illicit cat-related incident in the past. * Though Okita states that he does not need to eat much "so long as has a little sake to sip", Okita is seldom seen drinking, is never portrayed drunk, and is said to have among the lower alcohol tolerances in the Shinsengumi. ** In an unlockable Ephemera scene in Stories of the Shinsengumi, Nagakura observes that Okita rarely visits Shimabara, adding that he is more popular with children than with women. * According to his love letter in ''Stories of the Shinsengumi'', Okita first develops a romantic interest in Chizuru sometime after she honors her word to keep his tuberculosis a secret. References Category:Characters Category:Historically based characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Furies Category:Shinsengumi members Category:Protagonists Category:Allies